Question: Solve for $x$, $ \dfrac{x - 3}{5x - 8} = \dfrac{1}{4} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $5x - 8$ $ x - 3 = \dfrac{5x - 8}{4} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $4$ $ 4(x - 3) = 5x - 8 $ $4x - 12 = 5x - 8$ $-12 = x - 8$ $-4 = x$ $x = -4$ $x = -\dfrac{4}{1}$